The witness
by eNough89
Summary: Kelly is just a young woman who witness a murder and is killed. However, before she is killed, she says one word, Red. Who is put in danger by that one word?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

 _Prologue_

"911 what is your emergency?" The woman on the phone asks.

"My name is Kelly Smith; I live at 1105 South Main Street apartment 205. I just got home from work and heard noise coming from the alleyway I live beside. There are three men, all tall, all have black hair and all look pale. They have a fourth man on the floor, their beating him up."

"I'm sending someone towards your direction right now, can you describe the men to me," the woman on the phone asked.

"I…" Kelly started to say trembling at what she was seeing. "Oh no," she said all of a sudden when a loud thunder was heard and the heavens open and rain poured down.

"It's starting to rain, all the evidence," Kelly whispered.

"Ma'am, tell me what you see, describe the men as best as you can."

"One of them is walking away… I can't see him well. He has black hair, tall, dark eyes, has a black coat, jeans, and boots. His hands are bloody."

"Do you see anything that is unique to him?"

"No," Kelly told her. "Another man is walking away the opposite direction now. He's tall, dark hair, has a black coat, jeans, and boots as well. I can't see his eyes; the light is shining behind him."

"What about the third man, ma'am?"

"He's tall, dark hair, dark eyes, wearing black clothes as well and boots. He has a tattoo on both his cheeks; both are scars, a black line."

"The police should be arriving soon, ma'am." Kelly gasped.

"The man is taking out a gun from inside his coat; he's going to shoot the man on the ground." Tears started to fall down her eyes when she heard the sound of two bullets.

"He shot him twice… both over his heart."

"Ma'am, you should be hearing the sirens of the police," Kelly gasped all of a sudden looking around her, knowing there was truly nowhere to hide. She was about to scream for help but as her eyes looked around they fell on the window across from hers.

"Red," was what the woman on the other side of the phone last heard before she also heard a shot and the phone falling to the ground.

"Ma'am! Ma'am! Kelly!" the woman shouted from her end but no response came.

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

 **Part II**

"Call NCIS," the first policeman to get to the body in the middle of the alleyway said as he turned looked at the man, checking for a pulse for standard procedure but seeing the man's tags.

"What's that?" Another policeman asked. The policeman by the body shook his head.

"Naval Criminal Investigation Services, Scott, we have a dead Marine." The policeman, Scott, gave a nod and took out his phone calling the office who will call NC- whatever.

 **\- Time lapse**

"What do you have Ducky?" Gibbs asked as he crouched down and looked at the man on the ground, bruises on his face but no blood, the heavy rain having washed it away.

"Sergeant Carl Marshall," Gibbs said reading the man's tags on his chest. He stood up and looked around the alleyway, his probie by his side.

"The victim was killed, shot in the heart, the second shot wasn't necessary."

"There's a second victim," Gibbs said looking at the window he guessed the witness had seen everything from.

"Where?" Ducky asked looking around the alleyway.

"In her apartment, she was on the phone relaying everything to 911."

"She was discovered," Ducky said as he followed Gibbs line of vision.

"Yes," Gibbs said walking away. "Myers, stay and help Ducky," Gibbs shouted over his shoulder as he made his way to the apartment.

"Do you have the recording?" Gibbs asked the policeman who was waiting in the hallway by the door where the second victim was at.

"Yes," the policeman said. "Name is Kelly Smith, 30 years old, works at the grocery store around the corner down the street. Came home at midnight, called 911 soon after." Gibbs grabbed the recorder and started to play it. He walked around the apartment and ended right in front of the window. He tried not to think of the name or the girl who was inside a body bag close by.

 _-One of them is walking away… I can't see him well. He has black hair, tall, dark eyes, has a black coat, jeans, and boots. His hands are bloody.-_

Gibbs heard her voice and started to imagine everything she said.

 _-Do you see anything that is unique to him?_

 _-No. Another man is walking away the opposite direction now. He's tall, dark hair, has a black coat, jeans, and boots as well. I can't see his eyes; the light is shining behind him._

 _-What about the third man, ma'am?_

 _-He's tall, dark hair, dark eyes, wearing black clothes as well and boots. He has a tattoo on both his cheeks; both are scars, a black line._

 _-The police should be arriving soon, ma'am._

Gibbs could hear the gasp of the woman like it was right beside him.

 _-The man is taking out a gun from inside his coat; he's going to shoot the man on the ground._

He could see the man the woman described over the sergeant, could see the gun.

 _-He shot him twice… both over his heart._

 _-Ma'am, you should be hearing the sirens of the police._

In Gibbs mind, he saw the man looking around the alleyway, searching for someone because he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand.

 _-Red_

Gibbs stopped the recorder at the word, _Red_. He searched the alleyway for anything red, anything that might be a clue to why she said ' _red_.' But as he looked around nothing was red except…

"What's across the alleyway?" Gibbs asked the policeman who did a good job in staying silent and let Gibbs do what he needed to do.

"A night club," he said.

"I need it shut down. The only possible red Ms. Smith could have seen was red hair or red clothes." The policeman gave a nod starting to head down stairs, Gibbs right behind him.

"The club closes in an hour; there are video cameras we can collect from them. None are in the streets pointing towards the alleyway though."

"One of the men left by the street though, the cameras could have gotten him leaving from the alleyway's direction." Gibbs said the policeman gave a nod as they cross the alleyway to the bar.

"Detective Wilson, local PD, Agent Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs wanted to say something but decided to let the cop talk. It seemed that the detective had some friends as he was let into the bar. Gibbs quickly looked around the bar, looking for red heads and people with red hair.

"Christopher Levings, manager here," a tall man with spiky blond hair, gray eyes, black slacks, a light button up shirt with his long sleeve folded up and black shoes said extending his hand to them. The detective gave him his hand and Gibbs did as well.

"Detective Wilson local PD, Agent Gibbs NCIS."

"What room has a window that faces the alleyway?" Gibbs asked not giving explanations, getting right to the point. The manager looked surprise but answered.

"The first floor windows are blocked by cabinets. The second floor is the woman's bathroom and the kitchen. The third floor are rooms I rent, the windows that face the alleyway are mine from my apartment."

"Where have you been all night?" Gibbs asked him.

"Behind the bar, the kitchen is close, only opens in the morning for breakfast."

"We need the videos from the entrance," Gibbs told the manager who looked at him surprise again but did as he was told, making his way to the back of the bar. The detective followed him and looked back when Gibbs didn't follow.

"A woman saw something," Gibbs told him. The detective understood and kept following the manager. Gibbs looked around the room, looking at woman who had red hair or red clothes. He saw four women with red hair, surprise to see so many red heads in one place. There were many more with red clothes though. He decided to get the woman with red hair first and realized one was leaving. He was going after her, shouting at her but she didn't hear him over the music. Gibbs curse as she walked out of the bar. He went to open the door but stopped and grabbed his gun and crouched down when he heard a shot. People in the club must have heard that because everyone ducked, others shouted, and the music stopped.

"I'm detective Wilson, I need everyone to stay where you are at," Gibbs heard the shout behind him. He moved the door a little open and notice the woman with red hair against the wall, a bullet right between her eyes. No other shots were heard but he could hear orders and shouts on the street. Gibbs moved back to the club, trying to figure out how to control the situation from inside the club.

"Levings!" Gibbs shouted the manager quickly made his way to him, scared. "Is there another way out?" The manager gave a nod.

"The kitchen and through the third floor," Gibbs gave a nod and started to form a plan in his mind.

"Wilson," Gibbs shouted to the detective who made his way over to him. "Contact your men outside, made a path for everyone to exit through the kitchen. The woman with any form of red will head through the third floor; we'll hide them in an apartment."

"What are you thinking?" Wilson asked. "The guy read the victims lips?" Gibbs gave a nod.

"And now has one or both of the other men killing another possible witness." Wilson pulled out his cellphone and started making arrangements.

"Everyone who has a red clothes or red hair, I need you on the left side of the room, everyone else you are on the right." The people looked at him, not moving a muscle. "I'm Agent Gibbs from NCIS, now move!" He shouted quickly getting everyone to move. There were some couples who didn't seem to want to separate but Gibbs decided he will deal with that in a bit after the other night club goers started to leave.

"Myers," Gibbs said to his probie of four weeks over his phone.

"Yes," Myers answered.

"Is the body secured?"

"Yes, Ducky took it back to NCIS, the young woman's was taken by PD."

"I need you to work with the local PD. The witness saw another person in the club seeing what she was seeing. The killer read her lips, Red."

"That's why the red head in the front of the club was shot dead?"

"Yes and don't interrupt." Gibbs growled. "Work with them, find the shooter. Get some men on the roof."

"Yes bo-" Myers started to say but he only heard the dial tone.

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

 **To the guest who told me to delete the story... wow. Could you be any more specific besides 'It's horrible'? A name would also be appreciate it.**

* * *

 **Part III**

Jenny finally got to her office almost forty-five minutes later. She didn't take her hood off until the doors in the elevator close in front of her. Five floors later, she was stepping out of her elevator and heading towards her office. Unlocking the door and closing the door behind her, she unzipped her jacket and took off her high heels, she didn't dare look at how she had ruined them, they were a gift from one of her ex's, so she wasn't going to bother in feeling too bad. They serve their purposes on many occasions.

Jenny dropped her phone and her ID on her desk and went to her computer, turning it on and finding the program she needed. Five minutes later, the program was running and ready to be use. She went over to her answering machine and she played the last received message.

As the message played and the computer program recorded it, she went to her bathroom and changed to one of her spare clothes she always had in hand. When she returned, showered and her hair in a French braid, not bothering with makeup or shoes, she sat herself on her chair. She clicked play to the program and also read the transcript.

 _I need you to kill everyone who has red from the club. I heard the music, is a club!_ (Silence)

 _Do not think of not following orders, I am the leader, Viktor appointed me._ (Silence)

 _You are second in command, Pavlo is third we will not go against the rules._ (Silence)

 _The marine is dead, our plan moves forward._ (Silence)

 _Levka, Viktor does not want you back in Russia until you have proven yourself; I am giving you a chance to do this._ (Silence)

 _Kill everyone if you have to, no one leaves the place who has red or you're the one who will have it on you!_ (Silence)

 _I must go; I will call Pavlo for transportation._

Silence fell and then a door was heard open and close.

Jenny didn't let herself stop and think of what she had heard, her life is in danger every day. She opened a search window and started looking for the names she had heard. Almost half an hour later, Jenny ran both her hands down her face as she tried to take a deep breath. She sat back against her chair and closed her eyes.

The Director was going to kill her.

* * *

 **Review if you have a quick second. Will post the next one tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

 **You see... if I tell you the answers to the questions some of you have asked, I'm going to give it away.**

 **Part V will hopefully clarify things but until then...**

* * *

 **Part IV**

"What do we have Gibbs?" Wilson asked as he came back from the woman's bathroom.

"Have you seen the videos?" Gibbs asked instead of answering.

"I grabbed two of my men, brought them from the back, they're searching now." Gibbs gave a nod.

"We can let those that don't have red go. We'll start questioning the rest, as we eliminate them as a witness we'll secure them in a room." Wilson gave a nod and started to move the people who didn't have red on them out the side door. As he did that, Gibbs observe the rest of the people left behind, he knew the second witness was not a guy, he was sure it had been a woman but as he searched the faces, none of the woman seemed to be hiding anything. He searched each face and could not find any of the woman or men trying to hide anything. He rubbed his face and wondered if his second witness was the one killed in the front of the club, he sure hoped not.

Fifteen minutes later, Wilson returned with his little notebook out ready to start questioning but Gibbs shook his head.

"What?"

"Look at the people, at the woman," Gibbs told him, "do any of them seem to be hiding something to you or scared to death about something?" Wilson studied each person, both women and men and he saw what Gibbs saw.

"Sh… please tell me our second witness is not the one that was shot in the front of the club," he asked sarcastically.

"I sure hope not but what other choice is there?" Gibbs asked. Wilson looked around and rubbed his chin.

"She snuck out, scared to death, ran away," Gibbs looked at him and then back at the people. He made his way to the room where the video surveillance were at.

"Agent Gibbs," he introduce himself. "We're missing someone, a woman most probably, with something red. She might have snuck a little after midnight." One of the policeman started to fast forward the video to the time frame but as it played, no woman or anyone wearing red left the club.

"She used another exit," Wilson said.

"Levings," Gibbs shouted to the manager who was still in the back of the bar. He came running in a few moments later. "Do you have a camera inside your club?" Levings looked around the room and shook his head.

"Sometimes is best to be ignorant to what happens inside your club," he said. Gibbs almost punched him but Wilson put his hand on his shoulder.

"What about cameras on your third floor entrance, you said you rent them out?" Wilson asked. Levings bit his lip and looked down at his hands, trying to make them shake.

"They stop working a month ago," he whispered. "I was going to fix them-" Gibbs pointed at the door, telling him to leave, not wanting to hear his excuses. He ran his hands down his face, not wanting to believe he was at a dead end.

"We can cross check all the people who have red on in the video and find the person who entered the club but is not here," one of the policemen said.

"It will take longer but we'll find the second witness," the other policeman said. Gibbs looked at them and gave them a nod. It will take longer but they would at least find their coward.

* * *

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination. Decided to post two chapters today or maybe three... Have not completely decided yet.**

* * *

 **Part V**

"You did what?" The Director asked in a level headed way to his top agents.

"Director," Jenny said not wanting to explain the whole thing all over again. The Director ran both his hands down his face as he stood up from his chair behind his desk.

"Jennifer-" before he could say anything else though, she interrupted him.

"They come from Russia, Director, Russia, the country the U.S. is always keeping an eye out. They killed a marine and they killed a witness."

"A marine, Jennifer, you didn't say that five minutes ago when you were telling me what happened?"

"No because I know how much you hate working with Franks."

"Franks retired, a month ago."

"Don't you mean quit and you still hate working with them." The Director said nothing at Jenny's bluntness.

"So you're willing to work a joint operation with them and the local PD?" Jenny shook her head.

"I can't go in as a CIA agent, Director, it'll compromise my position."

"You can't go in as a simple civilian either," the Director shouted at her.

"I know," Jenny said, "I go in as another agent, simple." The Director raised his eyebrow at her and closed his eyes shaking his head. He opened them moments later, one of his hands going to his temple and massaging it.

"I'll contact Morrow," he said, "he always wondered what it would be like to have you at NCIS, I guess he got his wish."

"A wish he's going to regret ever making," Jenny told the Director with a smirk, knowing how true that was.

* * *

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

* * *

 **Part VI**

"Gibbs," he answered moving out of the room where the policeman where trying to find their second witness.

"I have your second witness here," the man on the other side of the phone said.

"What!" Gibbs shouted, "How in the world?"

"Make your way over, have the local PD take care of the others."

"Director," Gibbs started to say but didn't know where to start.

"The witness is here," he said hanging up before Gibbs could.

"What happened?" Wilson asked, having heard him shout, Levings a little behind him as well.

"The second witness escaped, she or he is at NCIS, secure the others, I have to go," Gibbs said not explaining anything else. He made his way to the back door by the stage and left, Wilson and Levings watched him disappear.

"Great," Wilson said, going back to the room to tell his men to pack up. Levings let go of a breath, glad to be having back his club and already trying to figure out how to bring back his customers because tonight had not helped him at all.

* * *

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so very sorry. I was away for the holidays and was unable to do anything about it.**

 **I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

 **Part VII**

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Gibbs shouted making his way up the stairs to the Director's office. "She better not have red hair," he said under his breath, knowing it might be the death of him. He opened the Director's door without knocking and slammed it shut. "Where is she?" He asked Morrow who sat behind his desk with a little smile in his lips.

"Special Agent Gibbs," he said.

"Where the hell is the witness?" Gibbs said between his teeth. Morrow pressed some keys in his keyboard and Gibbs started to hear a voice. Gibbs listened to the conversation.

The recording soon ended and Gibbs raised his eyebrow at Morrow, asking him how in the world he had gotten that.

"The witness was very smart," Morrow said looking at him.

"Who is she?"

"An agent," Morrow said. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who's agent?" He growled, "It better not be FBI." Morrow smiled. "Or CIA," he added.

"They're not," he told him.

"Then whose agent are they?" Gibbs asked confused.

"She's ours," Morrow said.

"What?" Gibbs shouted.

"She's ours, recently transferred, she'll be working with you to bring these four men down." Gibbs was trying to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

"What?" Gibbs shouted once more.

"The Director already told you, agent Gibbs, I'm your new partner. I'll be helping you find sergeant Marshall's killer but also help you bring down the Russian drug ring that's growing in D.C." Gibbs knew he was in trouble the second he heard her voice and his body started to lose control. He knew he was in deep trouble when he turned around and saw the woman's green bright eyes, her lips, her body, and finally her brown hair.

 _He could survive_ , he told himself, letting go of a breath he didn't know he was holding, _she had brown hair_. She would be the death of him if she had red hair.

"Not up for an argument," Morrow said before Gibbs could say anything else. Gibbs briefly closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and leaving the office. Jenny smiled at the Director and followed him.

"The first man had a scar on his left cheek, the second guy had a scar on his right cheek, I've sketched both and their drawings are on your desk," Jenny said as she followed down the stairs behind him. He made his way around his desk and saw very well drawn faces. He looked up ready to ask something but she beat him to it… once again.

"I was able to match their names and faces through the computer system; I'm waiting on the third guy, the killer but also collecting information on Viktor who according to the conversation is still in Russia." Gibbs narrow his eyes to her but said nothing as he sat behind his desk and started to read the report in his desk, the one finished by the woman in front of him, the brown hair woman.

"Do you have a name?" Gibbs asked not looking up from his papers.

"Agent Shepard," Jenny said seating behind the desk right in front of him. He briefly looked up but said nothing, continuing reading the report. She was going to be the death of him.

* * *

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Since I left you waiting for so long and this story is finish (for the most part), I thought I would give you the last chapter.**

* * *

 **I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

 **I didn't want to add the time between her joining NCIS and the end of the case. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you because of this. I might add a story/crime they solved but for now… Think of it like the show, we never know what really happen in Paris or their time as partners. However, I can tell you what didn't happen in this story, you'll see why. Oh and I do have some things in mind which might come up in the future but for now… this is the end.**

 **Thanks for those who stuck around.**

* * *

 **\- Skipping Time**

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Gibbs shouted at her as she packed her apartment.

"Tell you what, that I was a CIA agent? I wasn't Jethro," Jenny told him in an even voice, closing her one suitcase and zipping it up.

"You were the night you saw the sergeant be killed, Shepard."

"I quit to be your partner, Jethro, I became a NCIS agent."

"And your hair?" He shouted, knowing what she said was correct and not knowing what else to shout about.

"I was in other operations in Europe, Jethro. I had to change my appearance to prevent any problems while we were here. The possibilities in working here again are high. It also ended up helping both of us keep our cool."

"You still lied to me Jenny."

"In what way did that lie affect us, Jethro? It only made us better at our job." Jenny told him, knowing that the few kisses they shared between each other because of the job was enough to have them wanting more.

"And now that our job is done?" Gibbs asked. "Six months in Moscow out the window."

"You know this happens all the time in our field Jethro, we come together and we're pulled apart. Moscow was a success, we won, Jethro, we won. Now, we're heading back to D.C. and I'll be returning to my job." Gibbs ran his hands through his hair, hating that she was winning the argument.

"Jethro, you were a great partner but you were only a partner, we could never be more." These words hurt Gibbs more than he was willing to ever admit. "You're married, people like me will never settle down. Go home to Stephanie, settle down, have a family, enjoy life together. I'm needed elsewhere Jethro, this is my life, I'm needed elsewhere." Gibbs turned to the window, looking out into the nearby river. Jenny shook her head, pulling her suitcase to the door and making her way to Gibbs.

"Take care of yourself, Jethro," she whispered to him, placing her hand between his shoulder blades briefly and then walking away. Gibbs stood facing the river, stopping himself from turning around and seeing her go. She was right, they could never work, not while he was still married, if he could even call it that. He had been away for half their marriage.

If he had only waited a few weeks in proposing to Stephany, he wouldn't have been married when Jenny had join his team and become his partner. Maybe, just maybe their story would have ended differently… or began?

* * *

 **Review if you have a quick second and I might post an epilogue. We'll see.**


	9. Part I Outtake

**Found this in my computer and thought it might clear some things from Jenny's perspective.**

 **I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination.**

 **Part I Outtake**

Jenny knew she couldn't be seen, she knew she needed to stay hidden but overall she needed to watch her back. She slowly slid down the wall and thought of the words she read on the girl's lips, _Red_. Jenny quickly grabbed her hair and started to put it to her side, as both her hands worked frantically to braid it.

When she finished she ducked across the floor and to the door where she quickly left, forming a plan in her mind and her hands putting her hood from her thin jacket over her head.

First, get her phone and ID from her friend's purse. As she moved towards the table where they all were, she was happy to see that most of them were gone, in the dance floor or somewhere else. She moved towards Megan who had her lips on some blond guy, 'probably stayed on the table to keep an eye out on things' Jenny thought. She grabbed the orange purse and pulled her things out, thinking as she searched, 'Megan was not the best to leave one's things behind with, as she notices nothing.'

Next, she looked around the bar, 'there has to be another exit', she told herself as she scan the room again and again. 'There', she told herself as she started to make her way across the room to a door beside the stage, having seen a guy walk out of moments before. She didn't dare look around to see if anyone paid her any mind, her only goal was to leave the bar and not be notice.

When she finally reached the door and quickly opened it and close it, she let herself breathe, she was safe, she hoped. She briefly looked around but decided to move up the stairs, needing to find another exit. She didn't want to risk bumping into anyone. Another plan formed in her head as she kept climbing up the stairs, the roof.

It didn't make much sense as it was raining outside but she couldn't exit the same building she had come in, she needed another way out. And so she climb up the stairs, her phone in her pocket and her ID in her bra, Jenny having care less if someone could see it or not, fashion being forgotten a long time ago.

All of a sudden, Jenny stopped at the sound of storming feet coming down the stairs. She looked around the floor she was at and found a shadow around a small corner. She heard a voice, not English and knew she needed to be brave, her job required her to be brave. So with a deep breath, she press some buttons on her phone and soon started calling a number. A voice came over the phone, asking to leave a message but Jenny didn't hang up, soon hearing a beep on the other side of it. Jenny moved the phone to her other hand and moved it close to the hallway, her body as hidden in the shadows as can be.

She knew someone was talking but the language was not English, no it was her worse language, a language she had tried but it had not stuck to her mind like French or Spanish or Arabic. As she listened she distinguished a few names, Viktor, Pavlo and Levka. The man stopped for some reason all of a sudden, shouting in a whisper. Jenny dared not look around, her body pressing closer to the wall and the shadows but the phone still towards the hallway.

 _KpaCHbIN_ , Jenny heard the man say in Russian, a color she had remembered because it was the color of her hair, it was her favorite color. She closed her eyes as she tried to concentrate for more words but her heart was beating fast and her ears were hearing every little thing. The man spoke fast but stopped as sound was heard from one of the rooms. He ended the conversation and continued his path down the stairs.

A door was heard open but then close moments later. Jenny slowly moved her hand back to her and pressed the button to end her phone call. She took two deep breaths before continuing her path up the stairs, no way in heading back downstairs where the man who was now after her was heading towards.

As she ran up the roof, the rain was still coming down but Jenny had been in these situations before, her job put her in these situations. She looked around and started to make her way across the roof, rain pouring down her head. She smiled as she got to the edge of the roof, a simple climb to reach the next roof which might have an emergency stair case on the side.

She didn't run, she was running for her safety but it would be of no use to slide and hit her head. She reached the back side of the roof but saw no staircase. She made her way to the next edge praying for a staircase but found a small drop to the next roof, this is what she gets for living in D.C. one building connected to the next. The same procedure happened on two more roofs before she finally saw staircase which led to a small thin back alley. The rain had stopped at some point but she didn't care, her only mission was to get to safety.

She made it to the ground but she didn't stop, heading towards the road and finding herself almost two blocks from where she had started. She ran down the right, cursing herself for not getting money for the subway or a taxi. "Running it is," she whispered to herself as she slowed to a jog and started to make her way to her office, her hair still in a braid and her hood still on her head.

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own NCIS only an over active imagination. Well… surprise!**

 **\- Years later -**

"Gibbs, you're not going alone in this mission," Director Morrow told him in MTAC.

"I have my team, Morrow, I won't be alone," Gibbs told him, Tony, Ziva, and Tim behind him all gave a nod.

"McGee will be in a truck monitoring all communication, Gibbs. DiNozzo will be following the daughter and Ziva will be following Kort."

"Director," Gibbs started to say, not liking where this conversation was going.

"I called in a favor, they owed me one," the Director said with a smug smile.

"I am not taking a rookie," Gibbs said standing up.

"They're not a rookie, agent Gibbs," the Director said with a smile.

"I don't want a damn FBI agent," Gibbs shouted, hating the thought of it. "Or a CIA one," he added quickly.

"They're not," the Director added with a bigger smile.

"Then whose agent are they?" Gibbs asked perplex now.

"Ours," the Director said with a smile and all of a sudden, Gibbs had flashes of a very similar conversation ages ago.

"What?" Gibbs asked, not wanting to believe what his mind was coming up with.

"She's ours, recently transferred, she'll be working with you to bring down this French organization." Gibbs was trying to figure out what was going on, he knew he's had this conversation before, he knew he had.

"What?" Gibbs asked once more.

"The Director already told you, agent Gibbs, I'm your new partner. I'll be helping you infiltrate the French family to bring it down." Gibbs knew that voice, the first time he had heard it he knew he was in trouble. Now a decade later, that voice still cause him trouble. He slowly turned around to see the woman he had let walk out of his life. Last time she had brown hair which had helped him keep the lines of partners and lovers in place but now… now she had red hair.

"Should we skip the how you've been bull?" Jenny asked slowly taking a step down.

"Why start lying to each other now, Jen?" He asked her as he stepped up to meet her half way.

"Trouble taking order from me, Jethro?" She asked.

"I didn't then, I won't now," he answered getting a smile from her.

"Is good to see you, Jethro," she said with a sincere smile. He pulled her towards him, giving her a long hug.

"I've miss you," he whispered into her ear but she shook her head, smiling, and stepping away from him and around him to his team.

He was married last time they worked together but not this time and as he looked at her left hand, he knew she was also not attach. He wondered how things would work out for them now. They were both older, had she finished saving the world yet, was the question he had now?

 **Review if you have a quick second.**


End file.
